Affamé
by Hauru Keiko
Summary: Naruto décide de passer à l'improviste à l'heure du repas chez Sasuke. Peut-être que ses enfantillages et ses gamineries vont révéler quelque chose dans le cœur de Sasuke


Nous connaissons tous l'histoire de la relation de Naruto et Sasuke, camarade de classe, rivaux. Après un premier combat ou Naruto sorti perdant face à la force de Sasuke mais également à la haine dans son regard. Mais ne dit-on pas que les opposé s'attire ? Peut être que non dans leur jeunesse mais désormais nos deux ninjas vivent chacun de leur côté ayant gardé un terme plutôt passable presque amical. Ceci dit vous connaissez Naruto et il décide franchement d'aller voir Sasuke pour un autre combat, cette fois non pas pour la gloire ou la popularité mais bien pour la fierté. C'est alors qu'à l'entrée de la maison de Sasuke un blondinet se présente, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, il vient sonner. Il attend quelques secondes puis quelques dizaines de secondes mais personne ne vient lui ouvrir. Sauf que l'on connais toujours bien le blondinet qui commence à toquer à la porte en parlant bien fort:

"Allez Sasuke laisseeeeuuuxxx moiiiiiii rentreeerrrrrrrrrrr..."

Après une minute Sasuke renonce et viens lui ouvrir, faisant un simple signe de tête pour le saluer.

"AHHH Bein enfin, Tu veux pas me voir Vilain !  
-Mmh...  
-Ouah je ne sais pas quoi répondre à cette phrase si complexe et difficile à... j'ai faim...  
-..."

Sasuke vient laisser son acolyte extravertie rentrer, pointant la cuisine  
C'était bien une manie de Naruto ça, d'arriver pile à l'heure du repas pour réussir à se trouver une place et pouvoir s'empiffrer à l'œil. Il fonce alors dans la cuisine à toute allure:

"TOI tu cuisines toi des ramens... c'est une grosse dose pour un Sasuke tour seul... Je vais t'aider à finir !  
-C'était pour avoir des restes...  
-À non non non non ! Des restes je connais pas... tout doit disparaître la !"

Il se tapota légèrement l'estomac en regardant la marmite de soupe avec les ramens. De son côté Sasuke touille un peu cette soupe observant du coin de l'œil Naruto, ayant un petit afflux sanguin dans les joues avant de reposer ses yeux sur la marmite. Sauf que le blondinet à les yeux partout.

"HEEEE tu rougissss... c'est quoi... la vue de mon corps merveilleux c'est ça !"

Il glisse alors dans le dos de Sasuke et se frotte un peu à lui en murmurant sensuellement, se retenant de rire:

"Ohwww mon beau et fort Sasuke, c'est ça fais moi ma bonne cuisine... Mmmh..."

Il se relâche alors et regarde son acolyte désormais rouge comme une tomate, il éclate de rire:

"Tu réagis comme les filles c'est trop tordant !  
-Mmh... c'est prêt... tais toi...  
-MANGER"  
Sasuke vint alors servir deux bols que Naruto attrape d'un coup:  
"C'est bon tu peux te préparer ton bol. Merci ! Super Sympa !  
-C'était pour...  
-MOI exactement !"

Sasuke soupire un peu profitant que Naruto lui tourne le dos pour avoir un petit sourire presque comme un sentimentalisme nostalgique. Il se sert donc un bol et viens s'assoir avec le blondinet qui a déjà terminer un des deux bols. Naruto mange goulument comme un cochon, s'empifrant véritablement les yeux rivés sur son repas. Sasuke rougissant encore de tout ce que le ninja lui avais fais dans son dos, soufflant sur son bol pour le rafraîchir un peu.

"En touch cas t'es shumper trop bonch !  
-Que... moi... ?  
-Ouai ! Les ramens ils sont trop bon !  
-Mmmh...  
-Me dis pas que t'as cru je parlais de toi !  
-..."

Naruto se relève, ayant finit son bol. Il avais bien remarqué le comportement de Sasuke et s'en amusait. Il passe alors dans le dos de ce dernier pour lui passer les épaules en lui soufflant dans le cou

"Ohww mon beau Sasuke... merci pour ce repas tu as bien gagné un baiser...

\- Allez embrasse moi grand fou que tu es, toi et tes bon ramens"

C'est bon s'en est largement trop pour notre Sasuke, il tourne la tête et vole un baiser sur les lèvres de Naruto qui se recule de surprise en s'essuyant les lèvres.

"SASUKE !  
-Mmh...  
-Pourquoi !?  
-J'avais envie..."

Naruto eu un petit regard sadique et s'approcha pour embrasser avec plus de force, presque comme une bête féroce, les lèvres de Sasuke. Ce n'est pas qu'il aimait amoureusement le ninja mais pour une fois être sur un terrain positif c'est satisfaisant. De son côté Sasuke était aux anges, profitant de se baiser, en réalité il avais toujours eu cette chaleur dans la poitrine envers le blondinet depuis qu'il avait appris qu'ils étaient tout les deux orphelin. Au final Sasuke se relève de sa chaise pendant le baiser pour être plus ou moins à la hauteur de Naruto avant de murmurer:

"J'ai envie de toi Naruto, te sentir, entièrement, sentir tout ton corps  
-Je te suis pas trop...  
-Faisons... l'amour...  
-Sasuke j'aime ta nourriture enfin la euh c'est beaucoup tu sais les filles c'est peut être plus adapté non ?  
-C'est de toi que je veux...  
-Tu me referas des ramens ?  
-Autant que tu veux !  
-Bon okay alors"

Naruto leva son pouce comme à son habitude avec son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles alors que son acolyte le tire jusqu'à la chambre, pour une fois c'était les initiatives de Sasuke qui dominait. Ils se retrouvent dans la chambre, le plus calme des deux vint alors embrasser le cou de notre extraverti préféré, commençant à glisser les mains sous les vêtements pour le dévêtir. Le blondinet se m'était alors peu à peu à rougir alors qu'il se retrouvait torse nu et recouverts de baiser, cela avait commencé par le cou puis après vers le torse, le ventre, puis voilà Sasuke à genou. Il relève la tête et croise le regard de Naruto quelques instants avant de baisser le bas du blondinet et de venir déposer quelques baiser sur l'entre jambe du ninja essayant de réveiller l'arme secrète. Naruto était très sensible avec sa mentalité de gamin, il commence donc à durcir sous les lèvres de son partenaire, son membre prenant une certaine taille devant les lèvres. Sasuke décide alors de prendre le bout dans sa bouche pour l'humidifier alors que ses doigts se posent pour caresser la hampe lentement. Le membre atteignait alors une belle taille alors que Sasuke bavait dessus le rendant bien lubrifier, utilisant sa main pour étaler la salive sur toute la longueur de ce chibre. Naruto regardait de temps en temps son partenaire mais il avais du mal à s'imaginer que c'était Sasuke qui était en train de le sucer:

"Naruto, allons... allons à l'étape au dessus...  
-Que quoi euh d'accord mais enfin Sasuke !"  
Sasuke se couche alors lentement sur le lit après avoir retiré son bas, présentant son entrée à Naruto.  
"J'en ai envie...  
-Je je vais m'occuper de toi !"

Même si il était un peu hésitant Naruto approche son membre lubrifier de l'entrée et viens presser son gland pour le faire rentrer et commencer de léger mouvement de hanche lent.  
Les gémissements de Sasuke se faisait entendre alors que Naruto râlait également. Au fur et à mesure de la relation le blondinet se couche sur son partenaire pour davantage ressentir de contact pendant leur acte. Les mouvements deviennent alors plus rapide alors que Sasuke place une main sur son entre-jambe pour se caresser, sentant le plaisir monter en lui très rapidement. De son côté Naruto trouvait de plus en plus la relation entre hommes intéressante et il vient alors y aller à sa manière, une force plus insouciante plus saccadée comme animé par un enfant. Ce changement de manière de faire amplifia le plaisir de nos deux hommes. Les râles de satisfaction et les gémissements se faisaient entendre dans toute la pièce alors que les corps ne formait plus qu'un. Voilà bien plusieurs minutes qu'ils se font plaisir mutuellement, jusqu'à ce moment, cet instant de plaisir absolue qui fait jouir les deux hommes. Cette force et cette acte laissa les deux hommes fatigués, ils tombèrent sur ce matelas respirant fort et chaud. Naruto vint déposer un baiser dans le cou de Sasuke avant que les deux ninja ne s'endorment.  
Difficile de dire ce qu'il se passera ensuite, mais le someil de nos deux héros sera bercé par de doux rêves sensuels.


End file.
